


Silly Jealousy

by boobooyt



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: Yamada was jealous because of certain something.I think this was based on a Fan account or magz but I forgot, too long ago...(Old fic. First published sept 2012. Editing it a bit)





	

Yuto was getting out from the bathroom when he saw someone was sitting in his bed while reading manga. The person turned his attention at Yuto’s direction when he heard the bathroom’s door being open and said “Aren’t you taking a bath way too long?!” That person made a pout. “It’s been two and half hours.”

“I thought all of you had already went to eat? I told Chii, when he visited me before he went down, that I will be taking a bath longer than usual since I want to relax for a while. And I told him not to wait for me. ” As the mention of Chinen name, the brown black haired person pouted his mouth again. Yuto, in the meantime, was taking out a shirt and pants from his luggage before wearing them on, he only wore shorts when he got out of the bath.   


“I know. He already told me about it.” He murmured unhappily.

“So, why are you here?” Yuto asked when he sat at the edge of his bed, after done putting on the clothes, and was in the middle of checking himself in the mirror, doing his hair.

“I left my glasses in my room, so I came back and I thought I will wait for you and meet with the others together. So, Keito lend me this key room so I can wait for you here. But you took way too long to bath.”

“I don’t know that you were going to wait for me. I already said that all of you can left me. You should call me if you want to wait, so I can rush a bit.”   


“Ha?! As if you will pick it up? You rarely used your phone!” The short person then went to the desk where the TV was,“Look you left your phone here, and it’s in silent mode.” He took the phone and  shoved it to Yuto's face, interrupting the later time to finish his hair. “And when I entered this room, you already in the bathroom.”

“You could knock the bathroom’s door.” Yuto said, removing his phone, and continue checking his hair, didn't bother at how fuming the other person was.

“I knocked it for nth time but you still do not open the door. What are you doing actually?” The person was almost burst his head in annoyance.  


“Ahhh, I listen to musics with my headphone." Yuto said, done with his hair, grinning at him as if it was nothing. "Sorry. It’s my fault. Wait a moment." He didn't sound like he was sorry, the other person thought, but the annoyance had dropped a bit thanks to the grin. "You must be hungry right, wait a minute I'll be ready and we can meet the others." Yuto said didn't see a pizza box was already open.   


“No need. I already told them that we are not coming when Yabu-chan called me 15 minutes ago. He said that they already done eating and will go sight seeing together and they asked us if we want to come along. But since you are still in the bathroom, I told them to go without us since I don’t know when will you done. I ordered a pizza, since I was hungry. You can eat that if you are hungry. I already ate some of it though. And there’s a cake in the refrigerator if you want.”   


Yuto took a slice of pizza and eat it while observing the other one who was already continuing his activity, reading the manga while munching strawberries. Yuto also failed to see the strawberries. Once he was done with the pizza, Yuto said “Yama-chan tell me the truth? I know that you are lying.” Yamada stop eating the strawberries “I’m not lying.” He said, covering half of his face with his manga.

“You were lying. Your excuse why you are here right now is suspicious. It's impossible for you not going to eat with the others since you said you really wanted to try a hitsumabushi today. Remember?” The upper part of Yamada's face was slightly red but he still denying and murmured “I’m not lying. I don’t feel like eating it anymore and I remember that I’m on diet.”

“Yeah, but sometime you eat past 6 p.m if you know that you are going to eat something delicious even if you are on diet. I think you actually want to eat with the members but when you knew that I’m not gonna come with all of you, you make excuse so you can be here.” Yuto boldly said it with confidence and he knew he was right since the other boy was making a dumbfounded face and his face was redder than before. HA. “And you are weird today! And if I linked it to “that” I think I know why, but I want to hear it from your own mouth Yama-chan” Yuto continued, cornering him.

“Weird? When?”

“Oh at the concert! You hugged me and stick to me all the time. You used to make a least contact with me during our concert since you didn’t want people to misunderstand and found out about us, except in our super delicate performance of course. Also, you did _senen goroshi_ to me when I’m piggy backing keito and you also kick his butt for no reason. Also at the MC corner, when you said ”couple?” to me and Chii, your eyes were dangerously scary.” Yuto happily explained, enjoying how embarrassed Yamada was at each of the cases he spout.   


“I’m not. I am just joking at that time.” Yamada still tried to deny but expression didn't lie.

“You were jealous!” stated Yuto.

“I’m not!” Yamada firmly said, still didn't want to admit but he couldn’t look at Yuto and pretending to read his manga again.

“Oh, really? Then why are you pouting when I mention Chii a while ago?” asked Yuto who pulled down Yamada’s manga and cup his face so they could see each other eyes “Spill the beans Yama-chan.”

They looked at each other for a bit than 15 seconds then Yamada said “I hate it when you always talked about Chinen. You even asked him why he didn't come to your room in the concert.” Yamada said, annoyed and somehow got hurt. “You didn't even ask me. You told Chii that you won't join the members to eat, and not me.” Yamada said again, his voice showed how hurt he was and Yuto felt guilty.

“But you should now that I’m close with Chii. I always hang out with him since high school and you know that too.” Yuto squeezed Yamada’s hand as he wanted to give comfort but Yamada pulled it away.

“That’s why you said that in magazine! The closest person in the agency is Chii.” Yamada crossed his arm, pouting, eyes was almost tearing? Yuto realized that Yamada was seriously angry at him but still he couldn't help but found him cute, instead.

“It was because at that time, the reality was like that. We haven’t going out at that time Yama-chan. Remember?” Yuto stated the fact.

“That’s... true, but you said, you already love me for a long time.”

“I like you since we were small and realized that I love you after we got closer again thanks to our recent drama. But that doesn't mean you are the one I’m closest with right? Since you know that we weren't at the time I got the question.”

Yamada seemed couldn’t find anything to argue with that so he stayed silent and pouting. Yuto smiled softly “But Yama-chan, are you mad because of that? Because I said Chii was my closest friends?” Yamada looked away again, embarrassed, realizing how childish he was.

“It’s ridiculous. Just so you know, Chii always talking about Ohno-san or you. I always think he loves you after Ohno-san.“ said Yuto, putting a bitter tone.

“It has nothing to do with this.” Yamada murmured.

“Of course it has. I got irritated every time he talked about you. A mix feeling of jealousy and envious. I hope he talked about me more.” Yuto said playfully.

“Yah!” Yamada yelled.

“Alright... alright… but Yama-chan, how about you? that one topic you always said in magazine. You said you and keito always hangout together and it’s sound more like a date for me. Even both of us never do something like that, not yet at least. You also often going out with dai-chan. I’m also jealous you know.” Yuto crossed his arms and looked away, pretended as if he was angry.

“That was because you always like to be alone. You like to wander around by yourself and took random pictures and you rarely reply my text. Although I always reply to your text.”

“I reply them all.”

“Yeah, you replied after an hour or so. How am I suppose to invite you out?” again, Yamada pouted.

“You can text me a night before”

“What if I suddenly feel that I want to go out?” Yamada’s lips had turned into a duck shaped mouth since he was pouting too much, and Yuto, again, falling for it and smiling because Yamada just so cute like that.

“Okay... I’m sorry. Don’t pout again. Your mouth looks like a duck.” Yuto chuckled, but Yamada was still pouting.

“Yah, do you want me to kiss you?” Yuto said since Yamada was still pouting, making the later shock at another bold statement. Before he could process what had happened next, his lips was already claimed by him.

“It’s your fault, your lip is so tempting.” Yuto embraced him tightly.“Don’t worry. I will never have affair with someone else. I love you so much, ryosuke.” he whispered again.

From his voice, Yamada knew that Yuto was honest. Yuto pulled out, looking at him. His eyes met with Yamada’s and they kiss once again, deeper than the first one.

After a few minutes of sharing their feelings, Yuto broke their kiss and said “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for real in our super delicate performance today. But you turn your body away before I can do it.”

“Yah, I don’t want you to kiss me in front of the fans. They will found out about us! And the reporters will certainly write about it. And we will be all over the news.”

“The fans will think it as just fan service Yama-chan. Other groups also do that sometime. Let’s do that sometime.” Yuto suggested, smiling gleefully and try to kissed Yamada again but Yamada was too shocked by Yuto’s statement so he ran away.

“No! I’m not gonna do that. Don’t ever think you can do that Nakajima!” Yamada freaked out.

“Oh, we’ll see” Yuto chased after Yamada and when he got a hold of Yamada’s hand, Yuto pushed him down to his bed and hugged him “Sleep here tonight, I’ll tell Keito that you fell asleep here and told him to sleep in your room with Chii.” Yuto felt yamada nodding in his chest and they were like for some time.  


**Author's Note:**

> Too bad there is still no kiss on the lips from yutoyama but at least kiss-on-the-cheeks already happened


End file.
